The Mistress Always Spanks Twice
by Kate Michele
Summary: AU: La Inspectora Beckett y el periodista Rick Castle se enfrentan a su último caso juntos, uno bastante especial. Esta vez puede que la atracción entre ellos acabe de estallar, pero aún así la Inspectora no parece muy segura de pedirle que se quede. ¿Enfrentará a sus miedos o dejará que el periodista se marche?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. Sigo sin controlar muy bien esto, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir sobre Castle.**

** Por así decirlo la historia es AU, Castle es periodista, aunque sigue con su personalidad de niño pequeño mezclado con la de un hombre encantador, y Beckett sigue siendo la misma, igual que los demás, pero digamos que es un comienzo diferente para Caskett, una historia algo distinta, con los casos muy parecidos, casi idénticos a la serie, pero con un pequeño toque de Nikki Heat.**

** Obviamente los personajes no son míos y la idea principal es la de la serie, simplemente juego un poco con la historia.**

** Y nada más.**

** Espero que os guste y leáis, si dejáis un comentario bien y si no también, el hecho es entretenerse y disfrutar de Castle y Beckett.**

* * *

><p>Cuando la Inspectora Beckett 'aceptó' que el periodista Rick Castle la siguiera en sus casos para documentarse nunca llegó a pensar que se convertiría en algo así como un reto personal.<p>

No lo era, la verdad era que no, pero le era algo más fácil su 'compañía' si tenía en mente esa idea.

Había aguantado desde el primer día, hacía casi tres meses, que el atractivo periodista la tentara, incluso se metió en su juego, se había dado cuenta de que todo era muchísimo más sencillo si jugaba a su juego, podía incluso ponerlo más nervioso que él a ella.

Pero también había veces en las que sacaba lo peor de ella.

El periodista no llegaba nunca a tomarse los casos en serio, como si fueran pequeños juegos para él, aunque en el fondo solo lo hacía para poder llevarlos mejor.

En realidad Rick Castle solamente era un personaje que escondía, protegía y lograba hacer que todos vieran a un increíble, irresistible y niño, no a Richard Rodgers. Pero Rodgers era quien él era en realidad.

Aunque esa faceta de él solo la conocían sus más allegados.

Tampoco es que Rick necesitara a nadie más, sabía que solamente podía confiar en su madre, una casi-retirada actriz, Martha Rodgers, y también en su hermana pequeña, Alexis.

La Inspectora llegó a ver algunos instantes a ese hombre, pero volvía a protegerse y ella simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Cuando se conocieron le pareció una mujer bastante atractiva, con el cabello liso hasta algo por debajo de los hombros, peinado hacia un lado, marcando un poco menos sus pómulos. Pero lo que de verdad había llamado su atención eran sus ojos de color avellana.

Después de conocerla un poco, digamos que su deseo por ella, por solo llevarla a la cama, fue disipándose.

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, incluso si solo era para sentarse en la silla que había colocado al lado de su mesa, le daba igual pasar un día o dos a su lado solamente viéndola hacer papeleo.

También disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar, pero sabía que en el fondo, aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta, a la Inspectora también le gustaba su compañía.

Su 'relación' era así, trabajaban bien juntos e incluso habían logrado hacer un pequeño equipo, convertirse en compañeros, porque por dentro Kate estaba bastante agradecida de haber conocido a Rick Castle.

Le gustaba cuando empezaba a teorizar con temas bastante 'imaginarios' incluso llegando a sacar una pequeña sonrisa de la mueca que intentaba ocultar, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Muchas veces la Inspectora quería bajar todas las defensas y marcharse con el periodista, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que por mucha atracción que hubiera entre ellos, algo especial también estaba.

Pero ella no podía.

Más bien no quería.

Sabía que tenía demasiados problemas como para que la 'amistad' que le unía a Rick se convirtiera en algo más, estaba convencida de que elegiría a otra por encima de ella si supiera un poco de su historia.

Pero los dos tenían los mismos secretos, o al menos parecidos.

Sin no olvidarse de que por mucho que Beckett quisiera apartarlo de ella, Castle simplemente iba a dar muchos pasos para quedarse a su lado.

Y Castle conocía a demasiada gente con más poder que ella.

Además, en algún momento, estaba segura, aparecería una rubia despampanante y se iría con ella, al fin y al cabo ellas siempre habían sido su tipo, o al menos siempre salía con una.

Pero solo le quedaba esta semana con él, y aunque no lo pareciera, Beckett se debatía con una lucha interna entre dejar que se marchara y volver a su vida o pedirle que se quedara y seguir con este juego, que la verdad… le gustaba.

Aún así, pese a que su asociación tenía una fecha límite cuando empezó, quería intentarlo, quería que se quedara.

Decidió seguir golpeando el saco todo lo fuerte que podía para intentar relajarse, como si con cada golpe intentara borrar algo de lo ocurrido durante estos meses, pero era imposible.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el loft de Richard Castle situado en el Soho de Nueva York, en la última planta, éste abrió un poco más las cortinas de su habitación para volver a mirarse en el espejo.<p>

Se veía increíble con todas las camisas, pero hoy se había decidido por una azul oscuro.

Sonrió mientras que se pasaba las manos por su corto cabello castaño peinándose mejor haciendo que ningún pequeño mechón cayera sobre su frente.

Cuando le convenció lo que vio se acercó hasta su cama para coger la chaqueta que había elegido y un pañuelo claro.

Salió y vio a su hermana, casi quince años menor que él, en la esquina, cerca de la puerta, pero de espaldas a su habitación, así que fue hacia la cocina, y cuando empezó a oírla un poco más alto la miró.

Se extrañó al ver como hacía unos pasos de baile acercándose al salón y camino hacia ella, aunque no lo vio ya que bailaba de espaldas a él.

—¿Por qué estás en plan Beyoncé esta mañana? ¿Es que tienes… un baile en el colegio?

La joven paró en cuanto oyó la voz de su hermano, pero se giró a mirarlo controlando la rojez de sus mejillas.

Rió nerviosa y fue acercándose a él.

—No. Ashley me ha enseñado unos pasos de su baile, lleva dos años de animadora y quiere que haga las pruebas para entrar.

—¿Animadora?

Ni siquiera había parado para pensar un segundo sus palabras.

Él había sido joven, había ido al instituto, sabía con todo detalle cómo podían llegar a ser las animadoras y bajo ningún concepto estaba feliz con esa idea de su hermana.

Aún así la apoyaría y le diría que sí a todo, siempre era así con ella.

—Sí.-Respondió extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.-¿Por qué?

—¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi hermana?

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser animadora?-Preguntó tomando una postura defensiva.-

—No… No tiene nada de… Buenos es que… No sabía que a ti te fuera eso.

Alexis rió tomándose en serio que a su hermano no le importaba nada más, solamente que fuera a dejar de ser la misma chica responsable, pero iba a seguir siéndolo.

—Ni yo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero he visto entrenar a Ashley y es divertido.-Sonrió más.-Y mi asesora para la universidad, la señora Saifer, dice que tengo que diversificar mis actividades.

Castle se obligó a sonreír, ahora mismo solo pensaba en que la señora Saifer debería de haberse callado, pero se guardó los comentarios apretando más los labios y asintiendo.

—Además, se me da genial porque siempre te estoy animando a ti.

Esta vez soltó una carcajada, pese a no tener ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Por suerte el teléfono de Alexis sonó y prestó toda su atención en él.

—Ah, tengo que irme.

Se acercó más a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y facilitó el gesto agachándose un poco.

—Te quiero.-Empezó a alejarse.-

—Qué te diviertas.

Siguió marcando el ritmo en voz baja hasta marcharse, mientras que Castle seguía con la cabeza algo agachada para no alterarse.

No quería que su hermana pequeña se hiciera animadora.

Se giró y vio como su madre bajaba por las escaleras.

Le gustaba que vivieran con él, aunque echaba de menos el poder hacer cualquier tontería, ya que tenía que pensar que ellas podían verlo, pero se iría pronto a los Hamptons para acabar el artículo sobre la policía, pese a que no estaba muy de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Pero aquí tenía demasiadas distracciones.

—¿Animadora?-Preguntó mientras la seguía con la mirada.-

Terminó de bajar los escalones y lo miró.

—¿Y qué?-Replicó extrañada.-

—Es que…

—¿Qué?-Insistió.-

Cuando la miró a los ojos azules, casi con un mechón pelirrojo oscuro sobre ellos, supo que iba a meterse con él, a sacar algo de su juventud y se quejó internamente.

—Tú quisiste apuntarte a hockey porque todos los tíos guays jugaban.

—Pero no me metí en el equipo.-Intentó defenderse.-

—Claro… Porque te partieron dos dientes en el primer entrenamiento.

Se pasó la lengua recordando los golpes, pero la voz de su madre volvió a hacerlo volver al mundo real.

—Querido… deja que Alexis decida por su cuenta, ¿vale?

—¿Y esto me lo dice la mujer que la semana pasada me dijo que no viajara en el transbordador espacial?

Nada más oír el comentario Martha cerró los ojos.

—Pues… Replantéate eso.

—¿En serio?-Le preguntó asombrado.-

—Sí.

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia la puerta colocándose unos guantes de cuero rojos y Castle la siguió con la mirada.

—¿Vas a ir a la comisaría?

—Sí.

—¿Caso nuevo?

—No.

—Por favor, querido, no molestes mucho a la Inspectora Beckett, ya tiene bastante con haberte aguantado estos meses.

—Me queda una semana, quiero aprovecharla todo lo posible.

Se colocó la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta, donde Martha le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deberías dejarla.

—¿Ahora que empieza a dejarse? Claro que no. Y vamos, todavía tengo que ir a por su café.

Dicho esto mantuvo la puerta para que su madre saliera y después de comprobar que llevaba todo lo necesario salió también.

* * *

><p>La Inspectora seguía lanzando puñetazos al saco, aunque hacía un poco de tiempo que también había incluido las piernas.<p>

El cansancio empezó a hacerle mella y acabó apoyando los brazos en él hasta controlar un poco su respiración, justo cuando parecía salir de nuevo de su mundo.

—Vaya.

En seguida reconoció la voz y se giró para ver como Castle estaba apoyado en la puerta del gimnasio de la comisaría con dos cafés y una pequeña bolsa.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—El tiempo suficiente para respetar aún más tus piernas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a girarse hacia el saco y apretarse un poco más la coleta.

—Pues puedes marcharte, no tenemos ningún caso.

—Todavía.

Oyó unos pasos y lo miró de reojo mientras que empezaba a andar por la pequeña colchoneta.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Una pelea entre compañeros?

—¿Ryan y Espo?

—Ja, ja, ja.-Se paró.-Tú y yo. Obviamente sin ir en serio.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño?-Rió.-

—No.

La Inspectora se mordió el labio para acabar con su sonrisa y empezó a quitarse las vendas que llevaba en las manos.

—No, no quiero que por estar yo aquí pares.

—Me gusta más estar sola.

—Soy muy buena compañía.

—Para mí no.-Murmuró.-

Terminó y caminó hacia un lado de la tarima para coger una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua, se acercó a Castle mientras la abría y miró sus manos.

—¿No has traído para los chicos?

—Los he dejado en sus mesas. Pero eres la única a la que he comprado bollos.-Le tendió la bolsa.-No sabía cuales te gustaban, así que he traído un poco de todo.

Beckett miró la bolsa unos segundos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Ahora es cuando la coges.-Sonrió.-

La Inspectora volvió a morderse el labio para evitar sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a ducharme.

Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las duchas, aún así siguió escuchando la voz del periodista.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Soy una chica autosuficiente, Castle.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Mis manos son fantásticas.

Aprovechó su último comentario para mirarlo y pasó la mirada por el cuerpo del escritor antes de abrir la puerta.

—Y las mías también.

Oyó un suspiro por parte del periodista, pero cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong> Continuará...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Un pequeño apunte, el caso será no parecido al del capítulo, será idéntico, por así decirlo, pero hay algunos cambios en él que harán cambiar las cosas entre el Caskett.**

* * *

><p>El viaje en el coche de la Inspectora, un Crown Victoria, fue bastante tranquilo, sobre todo porque el periodista estaba bastante concentrado en comerse los bollos que había dejado la detective.<p>

En cuanto llegaron al parque donde había ocurrido el asesinato se bajaron y anduvieron hacia el lugar, por suerte era temprano y no se habían acercado muchas personas.

Castle mantuvo la cinta policial facilitando el paso a Beckett y la siguió.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos uno de sus compañeros, el detective Kevin Ryan.

Ryan era el más joven de los tres, quizás con un par de años menos, y también el más inocente por así decirlo.

Se burlaban de él un poco por sus gustos, pero por mucho que lo hicieran, junto a sus rasgos, como unos preciosos ojos azules y el pelo castaño y fino algo alborotado, el joven detective podía lograr estar con cualquiera, aunque según parecía por fin tenía novia.

—Hola.-Sonrió sacando su pequeña libreta.-

Beckett le dio una pequeña sonrisa devolviéndole el gesto y Castle se acercó más a él colocándole una mano en la espalda.

—¿Qué tenemos, Ryan?-Le preguntó la Inspectora.-

Empezaron a acercarse más a la escena, lo justo para cuando pasaron unos cuantos árboles ver a la forense, Lanie Parish, arrodillada en el suelo, cerca de la víctima.

—Es una mujer de veintitantos años. Sin identificación.

Siguieron acercándose mientras que los agentes acumulaban todas las pruebas posibles y Castle intentaba no pisar en ningún sitio donde sus caros zapatos pudieran mancharse.

—¿Quién la encontró?

—Una señora que hacía jogging se la ha encontrado ahí colgada esta madrugada.

Los dos miraron hacia los grandes juguetes de hierro donde los niños podían escalar y colgarse, con multitud de formas redondas alrededor de la estructura principal que hacía una torre.

Se acercaron más al cadáver, una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, pero con una gran blancura de piel, aunque cubierta de algo pringoso.

Castle se extrañó y se terminó de acercar mirándola con más atención.

Estaba con las manos atadas con esposas y vestida solo con su ropa interior.

—¿Eso es miel?

—Por el olor yo diría que es caramelo. Pero le haré una prueba. Sin probarla.

La forense escribió un par de cosas más en sus hojas, mientras que la Inspectora se agachó hasta su lado para mirar con más atención el cadáver.

—¿Caramelo dices?

—A lo mejor el asesino es un goloso.

La Inspectora decidió contestar su comentario y lo miró de reojo mientras lo hacía.

—Dado que está desnuda lo más seguro es que sea un fetiche sexual.-Lo miró.-

Castle abrió los ojos mirándola atentamente y Beckett sonrió, aunque Lanie pareció no darse cuenta de ellos.

—A mí me va el chocolate y hasta lo del bikini de nata, pero… ¿Caramelo? Es demasiado pringoso.

Castle alargó la mano para coger el brazo de Ryan con fuerza.

—¿Sabe que la estamos oyendo?-Bromeó ganándose la risa del detective.-

El chico acabó marchándose cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de su jefa y Castle volvió a prestar atención.

—Esposas hechas a medida.-Las tocó con cuidado con sus guantes de cuero.-Parece que al asesino le gustan los jueguecitos en público.

—¿Cómo sabes que son esposas hechas a medida?-Preguntó extrañado.-

—El cuero es de mucha calidad para una producción en serie. Y va cosido a mano.-Añadió levantándose.-

—No. Digo qué como notas tú la diferencia.-Insistió sin apartar la mirada de ella.-

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el periodista arqueó las cejas un poco, pero fue Beckett quien después de unos segundos decidió seguir con su trabajo.

—¿Hora de la muerte?-Preguntó a Lanie.-

Lanie levantó la vista, pero parecía que ninguno de los otros dos le iba a devolver el gesto, ya que la Inspectora miraba el cuerpo intentando conseguir alguna pista más y el periodista solo tenía ojos para ella.

—Por la temperatura del cuerpo yo diría que entre las diez y las once de la noche.-Contestó mirándola.-Pero estoy segura de que no la mataron aquí.-Añadió ganándose la mirada de Beckett.-Por la palidez se pasó varias horas en posición fetal una vez muerta.

La Inspectora empezó a andar acercándose a ella y miró hacia la estructura que empezó a señalar la forense mientras seguía hablando.

—Y luego la colgaron aquí hace unas pocas horas. Las petequias apuntan a que fue asfixiada. Y luego está esto.-Señaló las piernas.-

Beckett se acercó más para ver unas marcas alrededor de sus piernas.

—¿La ataron?

—Eso parece.-Afirmó.-

—¡Beckett!

Levantó la mirada y vio como su otro compañero, el detective Esposito, hacía un movimiento con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Fue hacia donde estaba él con Ryan, y Espo tomó la palabra.

—No hay indicios de forcejeo.

El detective de origen hispano saludó también a Castle con otro movimiento de cabeza y continuó hablando.

—Hay como una docena de huellas parciales de zapato, pero el suelo está muy frío para sacar moldes.

Ryan pareció buscar algo en sus bolsillos y sonrió al encontrarlo.

—Pero…-Alargó la cinta métrica.-Hemos encontrado esto.

Se agachó y todos miraron como señalaba la distancia paralela entre dos marcas alargadas que había en el césped.

—Marcas de ruedas con unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de separación.

—¿Una maleta con ruedas?-Sugirió Castle.-

Ryan levantó la vista para darle la razón, mientras que Beckett se arrodillaba enfrente de él para observarlas con más precisión.

—Y a juzgar por la profundidad de las huellas yo diría que llevaba mucho peso.-Miró a Ryan.-

—Supongo que unos cuarenta y tantos kilos.

Beckett asintió poniendo todo en orden y empezó a levantarse.

—Así que la mató en otra parte y luego la trajo aquí.

—O sea, que el crimen pudo ser en cualquier parte.-La apoyó Espo.-

Castle los miró extrañado.

—La psicología no me encaja.-Comentó ganándose sus miradas.-El escenario del crimen estaba bastante elaborado, lo cual apunta a una importante premeditación, pero el hecho de asfixiarla… Me indica un crimen pasional.-Miró a Beckett buscando aprobación para su teoría.-

—El tío la cubrió de caramelo.-Habló Ryan levantándose.-¿Crees que eso tiene una explicación lógica?

Castle suspiró y Beckett tomó la palabra ayudándolo.

—No hay muchos sitios donde hagan esposas a medida.

Castle se asombró más al verla tan metida en el tema, pero no la interrumpió.

—Sacad una foto a las esposas y repartidlas a ver si alguien sabe de dónde vienen.

Los chicos asintieron y en seguida empezaron a alejarse, ella siguió mirando el escenario, pero la voz de Castle la entretuvo.

—¿No hay muchas tiendas?-Lo miró.-A ver, ¿qué es lo que no me cuentas?

Beckett intentó controlar su gesto para no sonreír, sobre todo porque le divertía el jugar así con Castle.

—Muchas cosas, Castle. Muchas, muchísimas cosas.

Cuando acabó no pudo evitar el sonreír, así que decidió alejarse cuando vio la cara de asombro del periodista.

Escuchó como la llamaba y esperó unos segundos antes de girarse golpeándose contra el pecho de Castle, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Intentó no mostrar ninguna mueca, mientras que el periodista se metía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba atentamente.

—¿Te va que te aten?

—¿En serio, Castle?

—Es solo por saberlo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Para estar preparado cuando…

No lo dejó acabar.

Puso los ojos en blanco e intentó alejarse, pero la cogió de la mano parándola haciendo que mirara como la cogía, pese a que en seguida se obligó a mirarlo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?-Preguntó asombrada.-

Castle no hacía eso, al revés, seguía comentando y tonteando con ella hasta que aparecía otro tema o simplemente alguno de los dos tenía que marcharse.

—Es mi última semana, quiero que las cosas queden bien.

Todo había estado genial, hasta que tuvo que sacar el tema de su marcha.

La Inspectora seguía preguntándose qué debía hacer, pero decidió que de momento dejaría que las cosas fueran como siempre, al menos no tendría que pensar en eso.

—Quedarán bien si sigues comportándote como antes.

—¿Cómo antes?-Arqueó las cejas.-No te gusta.

—Yo nunca he dicho nada.

Castle la soltó sin dejar de mirarla, pero su mirada se volvió algo más suave.

—¿Entonces voy encargando las esposas?

La Inspectora no pudo evitar sonreír y se mordió el labio.

—No juegues con fuego, Castle.

—Me encanta quemarme.-Susurró.-

—¿Sí?

Se acercó más a él para acercar su cara a la suya y pasó la mirada de sus ojos a los labios haciendo que se irguiera más nervioso.

—Entonces no hace falta que las encargues.-Volvió a subir la mirada.-Ya tenemos las mías.

—¿En serio?

Hizo el movimiento de acercarse más y cuando vio que el periodista cerraba un poco los ojos se apartó rápidamente.

—No.

Oyó como soltaba todo el aire rápidamente y sonrió, pero sin darse la vuelta.

Caminó de nuevo por el camino de antes para llegar al coche y vio como Lanie murmuraba algo mientras que escribía.

—¿Algo nuevo?-Se paró.-

—Nos vamos a la morgue en seguida.-La miró.-

—Lláma…

—Llámame si tienes algo nuevo.-La interrumpió.-Ya me lo sé.

Kate intentó parecer enfadada y acabó mirando hacia donde había dejado a Castle para ver como empezaba a acercarse a ellas de nuevo.

—¿Me llevo también al chico?

—No.-La miró.-Le queda una semana, sobrevivirá.

—¿No vas a hablar con él?

—Para qué debería hacerlo.

—Para pedirle que se quede, quizás.

—No digas tonterías, Lanie.

—No las digo.

Su amiga estaba empeñada en que hablara con Castle, más bien que saltara a sus brazos y que empezaran algo juntos.

Miró de nuevo hacia Castle y vio como movía la mano para despedirse de Lanie.

—¿Ya?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos después de comer.-Dijo Beckett mirando a Lanie.-

—Sí, mandona.

Murmuró una despedida y empezó a alejarse seguida de cerca por Castle, a quien miró de reojo cuando llegaron a su coche.

—¿Estás bien, Castle?

—Solo para dejarlo claro.-La miró.-Mi palabra de seguridad es manzanas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esta vez el periodista sonrió más aguantándole la mirada y fue Beckett quien se puso algo nerviosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

De vuelta a la doce, después de un viaje bastante silencioso, Beckett se quedó abajo charlando con unos policías de anti-vicio sobre si conocían algún sitio en particular o recordaban algo parecido, mientras que Castle decidió subir.

Esposito estaba entretenido lanzando unas pelotas de papel a la papelera, pero Ryan miraba con toda atención la pantalla del ordenador, aunque él pasó de largo sin ser visto por ninguno y entró en la sala de descanso para hacer un par de cafés.

* * *

><p>El Detective Ryan empezó a investigar todas las páginas de internet de las tiendas por si tenía más suerte, aunque el acercamiento de Esposito hizo que se desconcentrara.<p>

—Es un poco incómodo hacer esto contigo aquí pegado.

—Ah.-Contestó con fingida inocencia.-Perdona, tío, lo haría en el mío, pero… los de asuntos internos lo revisan todo y…-Añadió ganándose una mirada de su compañero.-

—Qué bien. Gracias.

—¿Para qué vale eso?-Señaló la pantalla.-

—Parece un pelador de patatas.

—Uh, qué asco.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Castle se acercaba a ellos, ya que salía de la sala de descanso con dos cafés recién hechos y estaban más centrados en las imágenes de la página.

—Y es ilegal en doce estados.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestarle, la Inspectora Beckett se acercó rápidamente tras subir las escaleras.

—Es verdad, sí que es raro.

Castle frunció el ceño queriendo acercarse a ella, pero después de como la había incomodado y su silencio en el camino de vuelta, no estaba muy seguro, aunque al parecer estar atenta al teléfono, aprovechó para hacerlo.

—Vale, gracias.-Colgó.-

Se giró y paró de repente al ver a Castle, pese a que eso no hizo que el periodista se separara.

—¿Qué es raro?-Le tendió el café.-

Beckett lo miró unos segundos hasta coger la taza con cuidado de no rozar sus dedos con los de Castle.

—Lanie ha terminado su análisis. No hay indicios de agresión sexual ni actividad. Tiene toda la pinta de un crimen sexual, pero sin sexo de por medio.

—A lo mejor es que el psicópata cree en la abstinencia.

La Inspectora se rió en voz baja y volvió a mirarlo.

—Es más probable que tenga un problema de rendimiento. No podemos identificarla, sus huellas no están fichadas.

Se oyó un látigo y los dos miraron hacia la mesa de Ryan para ver como los dos detectives miraban atentamente la pantalla mientras lanzaban un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—No, no, no.

—¿Cómo puede uno ponerse en esa postura?

La curiosidad pudo con el periodista y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos.

—No lo sé, pero deberías probarlo con tu novia, la de la leche. Es más, te voy a comprar eso ahora mismo.

Ryan cogió la mano de su compañero antes de que tocara algo y Castle se apoyó en sus sillas.

—Madre mía. ¿Cómo puede uno ponerse en esa postura?

—¿Verdad? No es posible.

—Sí que es posible.-Comentó la Inspectora ganándose la mirada de los chicos.-

Dejó unas carpetas en la mesa y se sentó en otra silla que había al lado de la mesa de Ryan sin darles más importancia, para seguir con el caso.

—¿Los agentes han encontrado algo más?

Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de un asombrado periodista que apartó los ojos nervioso cuando ella arqueó las cejas.

—Todavía no.-Contestó Espo.-Y tampoco hay nada en personas desaparecidas.

El detective hispano apartó la mirada un segundo y le dio otra carpeta para volver a mirar a la pantalla con los demás.

—Cómo esto pasó anoche es probable que no lo denuncien hasta dentro de un par de días.

—¿Y las esposas?

—Hemos encontrado siete tiendas en Manhattan que hacen esposas a medida.

No pudo evitar el mirar la pantalla unos segundos y después volver a los chicos para ver como Castle estaba bastante atento, como los otros dos.

—Y mientras nos responden vamos a comprarle un regalito a la novia imaginaria de Ryan.

—Oh, sí, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a esa Jenny?-Habló el periodista.-

—Cuando sea el momento la traeré, no quiero que… la espantéis.-Sonó su teléfono.-

—Uy, es ella.

Ryan se levantó rápidamente cogiendo el teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo?-Sonrió.-

—¿Diga? Detective Ryan…-Se alejó.-

—Dejadle en paz, chicos.-Miró un momento a Castle.-Yo tampoco me traería a mi novio aquí.-Añadió haciendo que la mirara.-

—¿Novio? ¿Me he perdido algo?

La Inspectora sonrió y volvió a mirar la carpeta que le había dado Espo, aunque el periodista siguió mirándola.

—Bueno.-Volvió a acercarse Ryan.-Era Barry, el de la jaula del amor. Dice que las esposas pueden ser suyas, pero tendría que verlas más de cerca.

—Pues que las saquen del almacén. Y dile a Barry que voy a verle.-Se levantó nada más acabar.-

—Uuh, una excursión al sex shop.-Se acercó más a ellos.-Me encanta este caso.

Les dio un apretón y se alejó rápidamente para acercarse a Beckett que estaba yendo hacia el ascensor.

—Mira como la sigue. ¿Quién está más dominado? ¿Él o yo?

—Tú, colega.-Lo miró el hispano.-De lejos.

Volvió a sonarle el teléfono y sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio que era Jenny antes de levantarse.

* * *

><p>El trayecto del ascensor hasta el coche de Beckett no fue muy diferente al otro, pero por suerte, esta vez el silencio no era incómodo.<p>

Beckett estaba a punto de entrar en el coche y la mano de Castle sosteniéndole la puerta, o más bien no dejándola pasar, hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo conducir?

—¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?-Sonrió.-

—Vamos, es mi último caso.

El rostro de la detective se volvió algo más duro y apartó la mirada unos segundos para volver a hacerlo tras suspirar.

—Dame un motivo más convincente.

—¿Más convincente? Creo que ese es suficiente.

—No. La semana pasada intentaste utilizarlo.

—Creía que como…-Fue bajando la voz.-Vale, lo siento.

El periodista empezó a alejarse para ir al asiento de copiloto y la Inspectora lo miró.

—Créeme, antes de que te marches te dejaré darte una vuelta.

Castle sonrió e imitó su gesto cuando se sentó en el asiento.

La miró atentamente mientras se ponía el cinturón y cuando lo vio se puso algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.-Sonrió.-

—Es espeluznante que te quedes mirando a la gente, Castle.

—Solamente te miro a ti.

—Sigue siendo espeluznante.

Esperó a que Castle también se pusiera su cinturón y empezó a conducir, aunque cuando dejaba de concentrarse notaba como la miraba.

—Castle.

—¿Qué? No te molesto. Mejor incluso, no hablo.

—Hablas con la mirada.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?

La Inspectora suspiró al no poder lanzarle otro comentario e intentó concentrarse solo en la carretera.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos utilizar estos momentos para conocernos mejor.

—¿Por qué tendría que conocerte mejor?-Lo miró de reojo.-

—Yo te conozco, pero tú a mí no.

—¿Por qué debería?-Insistió.-

—No sé.-Se encogió de hombros.-¿He sido un buen compañero?

—Eres, un buen compañero, Castle. Todavía no te has ido.

—¿Me echarás de menos cuando lo haga?-Hizo un puchero.-

Beckett apretó las manos sobre el volante y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No me entretengas, Castle.

—¿Tanto te desconcentro?

—Sí. Y en muchas ocasiones es malo.

—Si te sirve de ayuda yo tampoco puedo apartar la mirada de ti.

—Yo no he dicho eso.-Rió.-

—Escondido en tus palabras.

—No. No veas cosas donde no las hay.

—¿Sería tan malo si te entretuviera… por ese motivo?

Lo miró de nuevo un par de veces de reojo, pero se obligó a seguir mirando al frente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No lo sé, ¿hasta dónde quieres tú?

Castle no iba a arriesgarse, sobre todo si eso significaba el perderla, aunque fuera solo como amiga, necesitaba que ella diera un paso dejándole claro que tenía una oportunidad, no el que le siguiera el tonteo.

Sabía que Beckett, o al menos así se lo había hecho ver, no necesitaba a nadie, no del modo en que él quería, estaba pasando por su mejor momento profesional, por eso la había seguido a ella, pero entrar en una relación con alguien sería una distracción, además todavía no confiaba del todo en él.

Aunque Beckett escondía muy bien sus sentimientos.

Había salido con Will Sorenson, un agente que la dejó cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor en Boston. Entonces se dio cuenta, aunque hubiera intentado obligarse a vivir una vida normal, como su tía Theresa había intentado inculcarle desde que mataron a su madre.

Pero su trabajo era su vida, lo supo en aquel momento.

O al menos el resolver no solo el caso de su madre, también el de su abuelo, pero sabía que tenía que llevar pies de plomo, sobre todo cuando la muerte de su abuelo fue por investigar el asesinato de su madre.

Montgomery la ayudó poco a poco a dejarlo pasar y centrarse en su trabajo, pero sabía que el día en que lo resolviera estaría en paz.

Castle se lo hacía más fácil todo.

Muchas veces había querido pedirle ayuda, muy pocas personas podían ver algo donde casi no quedaba nada, pero él lo hacía.

Aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo. Y por mucho que no lo dijera era porque aparte de ser algo muy personal para ella, sabía que también podía acabar con él, lo habían hecho con otras personas.

Así que como siempre, dejó pasar todo.

Era la Inspectora Beckett y su única meta era resolver los asesinatos para dar paz a sus familiares.

Castle la ayudaba a distenderse, pero llegaría un momento en el que no sería suficiente y por suerte no era ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


End file.
